


To Die For

by koraiumi



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Familiar!Minkyun, M/M, Minor Violence, Near Death Experiences, Non-binary character, Really took one of them almost dying to admit, Requited Love, Witch!Changyoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koraiumi/pseuds/koraiumi
Summary: If Minkyun had to pick over what he would die for, it would always be for Changyoon.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	To Die For

**Author's Note:**

> cw // There will be mentions of blood sometime after the first half of this work, so please keep that in mind. It's not descriptive but I just want to let y'all know either way, enjoy ^^

The vibrant sun shone over them as they walked over the window sill. Vibrant blue eyes looking outside as they watched the cars pass by. Ears perking at the jingle of keys and the turning of the door knob for the entrance of the apartment. They turned their head to look over at the door, eyes landing on a young man. 

“Oh, you’re awake,” The man spoke up as his eyes landed on the silver tabby, “I brought your favorite by the way.” He hummed out as he placed the paper bags he was holding on the table before walking inside the kitchen.

“You brought tuna!” A high pitch voice filled the air. The sound of someone rummaging through the bags filled the air. Changyoon let out a small smile before walking out of the kitchen, setting down two separate plates on the table. The silver tabby was gone instead a person was sat on the table, legs dangling due to how tall the table was. 

“Yeah, I’ve figured that you would want some after last night.” Changyoon replied as he walked over to them, ruffling his companion’s messy blonde and brown hair. 

Minkyun let out a groan at the memory, ears flattening against their head. “I didn’t expect the fairy to be so strong! And you even let her enchant me, you’re so mean.” Minkyun whined as they pushed Changyoon. The witch let out a laugh as he stumbled to the side a bit, grabbing the edge of the table so he wouldn’t fall over. 

The truth was Changyoon couldn’t have prevented it. His powers have been growing weak as the days went by due to the ongoing conflict between covens. It was not guaranteed that he would be able to prevent something way worse than a pranking fairy.

He flinched as he felt a hand on his arm, eyes darting up to Minkyun who had a worried expression on their face. “Hey, don’t worry. It’s okay.” They assured, lightly squeezing Changyoon’s arm. Changyoon let out a sigh before looking away, eyes not meeting Minkyun’s eyes.

“I just...I just feel bad because what if it was a werewolf or a ghoul. Then what?” Changyoon finally spoke up. He felt himself be pulled by Minkyun, now standing in between their legs. Minkyun’s hand then left his arm only to bring them up to cup Changyoon’s cheeks, forcing him to look at them.

“We both know werewolves wouldn’t dare touch a witch familiar and ghouls hate eating anything with fur.” Minkyun’s reply made Changyoon frown, eyebrows furrowing. He was about to speak up but Minkyun interrupted him, “I get that’s not the point, but don’t worry about it. I really do get that it’s not your fault. Your mother will resolve the dispute over the Tree of Life. We both know she will.” 

“I really do hope she does, it sucks not being able to go to do hunts.” Changyoon hummed out as he raised his hands to put them over Minkyun’s hands. 

They stood there for a while, looking at each other's eyes. Changyoon knew that whatever bond they both had, it was beyond it simply being witch and his familiar. It would be hard for them to admit, considering how difficult it would be to get the approval of everyone in the coven but they both knew that it would be worth it. Besides, they basically had the ‘ok’ from the leader, who was Changyoon’s mother, considering how much she loved to baby them.

The room then briefly turned cold as someone teleported in their living room. Changyoon jumped away from Minkyun as the other let out a yelp and immediately turned into a cat. The witch whipped around eyes landing onto whoever decided to warp themselves in their apartment.

“Seungjun!” Changyoon said, his voice filled with surprise to see the witch so soon. “What are you doing here? I thought I wouldn’t get a mission until I got my powers back.” 

“That’s what we thought as well until we found out that we didn’t have enough witches to be able to handle them.” The man replied making his way over to the table and sitting on one of the chairs. Minkyun padded over to Seungjun, nudging the man’s hand with their head as if asking to be petted. Seungjun let out a laugh before he started to scratch between the familiar’s ears.

“I hope you understand why I’m asking you to do this. If it were up to me...I wouldn’t have sent you to go but...your mother insists that you will be okay.” Seungjun finally said as he finished briefly explaining the mission to Changyoon. The familiar looked up at Changyoon and at that moment the witch saw the fear in his eyes, Seungjun was worried for him. Despite growing up with each other Changyoon could never get over the fact Seungjun could worry over others. Hyojin had done numbers with him, it seemed.

“I should get going, Hyojin had to go settle some stuff with the vampires and I can sense that there will be trouble. If you would excuse me, my prince.” Seungjun said as he stood up. He dipped his head towards Changyoon and gave one final pat on Minkyun’s head before disappearing leaving the room cold momentarily.

The witch let out a sigh as he slid down the chair he sat on. He felt something cold and wet touch his nose, only realizing that it was Minkyun’s nose. He let out a small laugh, picking them up from the table he looked at the cat’s eyes and spoke up, “We’ll be okay.”

They were in fact not going to be okay. Minkyun had managed to disappear in the night without a trace while Changyoon was stuck patrolling the streets for the ghoul he was assigned to track down. 

He walked through the streets, eyes scanning every alley he came across knowing fully well that a ghoul would not be out and about in plain sight. Even if it was dark outside, they were always careful in hunting where someone could see them.

The sickening noise of flesh and blood caught his attention as he neared an alleyway. Murmuring an enchantment to silence his footsteps, he made his way over. Changyoon's eyes grew wide as he saw a figure crouch over a body, his gaze falling onto the pool of blood that gathered underneath it. It was a witch being devoured by a ghoul. This was definitely not the ghoul Seungjun had described to him.

He let out a choked sob as he watched the glow of the runes on the witch’s body starting to fade, only realizing his mistake too late. The ghoul’s attention was on him now. Their glowing red eyes made a shiver run down Changyoon’s spine. They were not satisfied with their hunt and he was their next victim.

“Please, you really don’t want to hurt me.” Changyoon spoke up as he took a step back. He ignored the way his voice trembled, briefly thinking about how if Minkyun were there they would be teasing him for being afraid. Though his thoughts were soon interrupted when the ghoul let out a laugh. One that made his whole body freeze in fear.

“Of course I won’t hurt, you’re the son of the Guardian. I value my life too much to hurt her offspring. But I do know people who would love to have you.”

Changyoon eyes grew wide at that. 

“Not if I kill you first, dipshit.” A telepathic voice filled both of their heads. The ghoul furrowed their eyebrows, eyes darting around as if looking for the source of the voice. 

A flash of silver appeared before them, watching it shift into a person who then collided with the ghoul. The ghoul let out a surprised scream, sharp claws digging into whoever was on them.

Changyoon stood there frozen as he watched Minkyun wrestle with the ghoul. Eyes wide as he watched his companion give it their all. Just for him. Minkyun was ready to die for him and he couldn’t do anything but stand there. 

A loud screech filled the night air, almost piercing. Watching both of them collapse on the floor. He didn’t know who it belonged to and all he could think of was the mix of blood that was on the floor as well as the silver dagger that was buried deep in the ghoul’s chest. “Minkyun!” Changyoon’s voice finally came to him as the enchantment of the was lifted off. He scrambled over kneeling besides Minkyun, lifting their head to lay it on his lap. “Minkyun wake up. Please wake up.” Changyoon begged. 

He did not notice the runes that started to glow under his clothes as well as the runes on the witch’s body. His mind only focused on the shallow breathing of the one person he learned to love through the years.

Changyoon had heard many stories of witches losing their familiars. How most of them would turn mad as the time went on without their companions. He understood why at that moment. Understood why they would want to destroy everything in their path as soon as they let their grief consume them. They were more than simple familiars, they were their reason to keep moving. They were their friends...they were their family.

“Kyunie, I love you so much. Please wake up, I beg for you to wake up,” Changyoon choked out, tears uncontrollably falling down his face at this point. 

Minkyun let out a gasp followed by coughing, their whole body trembling. “Oh my god, Changyoon. You did it, you managed to heal me.” Were the first words from the shapeshifter, eyes glistening under the moon. Changyoon looked down at Minkyun, face forming into one of anger only to then morph into one of relief. He pulled them closer to him, hugging them.

“You fucking idiot,” Changyoon sobbed in Minkyun’s hair, running his fingers through their hair. “What if I couldn’t have healed you, you asshole.” 

“Dying for you would’ve still been worth it, Changyoon.” 

“Why?”

“Because I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2 hrs w/o beta reading it so sorry if there's any mistakes. I had this idea literally last night and I couldn't get it out of my head so I simply had to write it. 
> 
> Some author's notes in case I leave anyone wondering over this universe (that I hopefully will write more of because I actually like it a lot):  
> 1\. Every witch's familiar have individual powers. In this case Seungjun's is teleportation and Minkyun's is telepathy!  
> 2\. Changyoon is from a royal bloodline of guardians for the Tree of Life. All of which are witches.  
> 3\. Witches in this universe make sure that there's balance between the mortal world and their world, hence why they have missions.   
> 4\. Runes are the source of power for all witches. They're...like tattoos if you get what I mean.
> 
> If there's any questions or you simply wanna yell at me about this, you can find me on my Twitter, @brightsol, hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
